1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, specifically relates to an outdoor display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, large-sized display apparatuses called “digital signage” which are deployed outdoors, and display information such as advertising information are emerging.
When these apparatuses are installed outdoors, liquid crystal panel may not operate properly due to heat caused by sunlight. Thus, it is necessary to employ a structure for cooling the panel.
One idea is to employ a fan for generating an air flow and thereby cooling the liquid crystal panel.
Further, the inventors of the present application has focused an attention to the fact that while the thermal conductivity of air is about 0.026 [W/m·K], the thermal conductivity of the ground is as large as 0.62. By notifying this characteristic, the inventors have invented a display apparatus which can further improve the cooling capability.